pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mei Ling
"After the pain storm there's always exist a cherry blossom tree" |katakana = 美玲|romaji = Mei Ling |age =27 (138 Years) |Species = Human|gender = Female|birthday = 9th of December|Zodiac = |hair color = Emerald and Red|eye color = Red |family = |home = |occupation = Idol. Madame of the Sunset House|type = Sexy Type|song sang = |seiyuu = |brand = Dear Crown|imagecolor = Red}} Mei Ling (美玲 Mei Ling) is a Sexy type idol from Pripara Idol Academy and her favorite brand is Dear Crown. She's a secondary character of Xesc13primero and she's one of the Guardians of Kagayaku! Umarekawaru Series. Her main color seems to be Red. Appareance She's a tall madame with white skin and calm red eyes. She has got short emerald hair wtih a straight fringe and two red wicks. She usually wears traditional japanese and chinese clothes some like Kimonos, Yukatas, Quipao, etc. Personality She's a direct and mature lady who speaks with ancient dialect spoken by old courtesans. She has a strong sense of protecting her loved ones and that she would do anything to protect them and avenge them. But if you doesn't have bad thoughs she would never do anything to harm you. She likes singing 'cause she remembers when the people that took care of her sang to her all the nights to make her sleep. History After her chineese immigrant mother died while giving birth to her, she was adopted by the mistress and raised in a environment where the Kabukichō girls were the only family she had. Year after year, time was passing and while she worked hard in her daily life, she could feel an empty space inside her heart, like of something was missing in her life even thought she couldn't know what it was about until the day when she realized why there was that empty space after seeing how newbies left their parent's house to live alone. That empty space inside her heart was created by a desire she didn't even realize until that moment, the dream of starting a new life and live new things, meet new people and see world. Then, after talking in private with the misstress, even thought she didn't aprove it at all, Mei Ling decided to fly away and start her new life, even thought at first it was hard for her. After time passed she met a traveler, a young man, in a conflict where he was being attacked by some bandits and she saved him. Afterwards, by some reasons they started traveling together ending falling in love with each other and after some months passed, Mei Ling started to make grow a child in his belly. Knowing that their life style would be a little hard for their future baby, they decided to establish in a contryside villa. Once there, both of them decided to start a happy and quiet live but sadly, war was near, and the man she loved, was called to be a japanese soldier making him leave Mei Ling, the one was still waiting for the child. So, she waited, waited days and months with him never coming back. Relationships *Kousuke Fujiwara - ??? *Beth García de la Cruz - ??? *Frank Hamilton - ??? *Koyoi Takase - ??? Trivia *At the beta version, she was more childish and young, but Seto redisgned her to end her mature. *She's half chineese-japanese. ** *Her birthday it's the same day Seto did the page 'cause yepp Others * Image Gallery: Xesc13primero/Image Gallery Category:Xesc13primero Category:Idol Category:Sexy Idol Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Female Category:Kagayaku! Umarekawaru series Category:Dear Crown Users